This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class. This variety was created by myself, Wendy R. White, under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., by crossing the following two rose plants:                The seed parent is an unnamed, unpatented and unintroduced miniature seedling with orange-red flowers which was created from this same breeding program by crossing ‘ROzorina’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,321) by ‘Baby Katie’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,471).        The pollen parent is an unnamed, unpatented and unintroduced miniature seedling with pale apricot-pink flowers, also from this same breeding program, created by crossing ‘LAVjune’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,859) by ‘MACgenev’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,279).        
The idyllic goals of this breeding program were to create unique miniature roses with the qualities of exhibition, hybrid tea form blooms born in abundance from late spring to late fall on vigorous, well-branched and compact plants, with hardiness, disease resistance and fragrance. For this particular cross, the cultivar chosen as seed parent was known for its above average production of hybrid tea form blooms with moderate fragrance born on a vigorous, well-branched and compact plant. The cultivar chosen as pollen parent was known for exhibition, hybrid tea form blooms with mild fragrance born a compact plant. Neither parent had been fully evaluated for disease resistance or hardiness. The resulting new cultivar shows a combination of traits passed down through both parents. Its primary color appears to be from ‘LAVjune’. The color of its flushing in full sunlight appears to be from ‘ROzorina’. The shape of the leaflets and the leaflet count per leaf seems to be from ‘Baby Katie’. The plant height of the new cultivar is the same as its pollen parent, about 10-inches, however, its pollen parent is very upright, only becoming 10-inches wide and the new cultivar may be up to 20 inches wide. The new cultivar has fewer petals than either parent, and its flowers are of a different color than those of either parent.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new cultivar in Rowley, Mass., and Arroyo Grande, Calif., shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.